Elizabeth's Diary
by ELBA
Summary: What happens when a diary is found? Charles Lightoller finds a diary and is drawn into a tragic saga. Lies, love, and hatred await you in this memoir of a young woman’s life around the time of the sinking of the greatest maritime disaster in all history.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not know or own any of the historical characters of Titanic. The only character I own is the character of Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, a fictional character. Murdoch never had any children, I believe. Some of these events are based on the 1997 film Titanic and I give full credit to James Cameron and everyone involved with that. Other events are fictional and even based on historical happenings. This story, itself, is fan fiction. It is fake. I created this through my own dedication to Titanic (movie and historical one) and I do not appreciate anyone stealing my work. If you want to use this, I ask that you please inform me of this and at least give credit. Please enjoy this story and review it. The only to make it better is that YOU share YOUR opinion with ME. Thank you.**

**Elizabeth's Diary**

**Prologue   
June 15, 1912**   
Charles Herbert Lightoller steadily ascends the grand oak stairs of a two story apartment in Southampton, a firm yet solemn expression on his face. His tall frame now shrunken due to the great tragedy that took away his beloved friends. It has been exactly two months since the sinking of the massive passenger liner Titanic on that cold April night. Traces of that incident still appear quite clearly on his face such as the new gray hairs and the faint wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. The Second Officer sighs as he climbed the steps, one by one. Today, he would have the unfortunate responsibility of rummaging through the belongings of his perished "family". Mr. Lightoller reaches the top of the steps and a wave of weakness and despair washes over him. He grips the iron railing for support. This would be one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do in his life.

The grief-stricken man pushes all of his emotions behind and continued walking. He does not stop until he reaches the door of a bedroom. Slowly, he turned the knob and the door creaked as it opened. Inside was a neatly made bed. It was composed of wood and included a cotton pillow, a porcelain doll, and a white blanket with lace trimmings. Across from that was an oak dresser with female accessories such as a hairbrush. On the right side of that was a wardrobe room holding many corsets and elegant dresses. Lightoller takes a deep breath, the aroma of her favorite perfume still apparent in the air. He knew that more than anything; he would need to hold on to those precious memories of her playful spirit. It would help break him from this deep depression that had suddenly taken over his body. The former occupant of this room, Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, lay dead at the bottom of the sea. Charles Lightoller surveys the room, taking in everything. He could not believe that she was gone. She was so young, only seventeen, and full of life. She had been the daughter of William McMaster Murdoch, the dead First Officer of Titanic, and the love of everyone around her. Not a soul could say they had hated this wonderful girl.

He eyes the room once more and something catches his eye. Sitting on the very edge of a desk is a small rectangular book. It looks battered and has water stains on the ends. The Titanic survivor saunters over towards the writing table and picks it up. He sits himself down on her wooden chair and opens it. The book looks familiar. Of course! This wasn't a reading book, it was a diary filled with private thoughts of the girl whom he loved as his own daughter. He thought for a moment, contemplating or whether or not he should read her entries. After all, this is her journal and she is dead but something told him he should. Perhaps it was Elizabeth, telling him it was all right to read it. Maybe she wanted him to read it, to know her secrets and thoughts. The able seaman decided he should. There is something about this diary that tells him there is something he must know. Something he should have known a long time ago. A secret that would have went to her watery grave, had it not been for this private journal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not know or own any of the historical characters of Titanic. The only character I own is the character of Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, a fictional character. Murdoch never had any children, I believe. Some of these events are based on the 1997 film Titanic and I give full credit to James Cameron and everyone involved with that. Other events are fictional and even based on historical happenings. This story, itself, is fan fiction. It is fake. I created this through my own dedication to Titanic (movie and historical one) and I do not appreciate anyone stealing my work. If you want to use this, I ask that you please inform me of this and at least give credit. Please enjoy this story and review it. The only to make it better is that YOU share YOUR opinion with ME. Thank you.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Diary Entry-****April 7, 1912****   
**_**Excerpt from Elizabeth's Diary**_  
_Well, this is my first entry so I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch and I am seventeen years old. I am high-spirited and very outgoing. I love to read, write, and hold conversations with society women such as Madeline Astor. My father is William McMaster Murdoch, an able seaman who works for The White Star Line. I should tell you, it sounds quite strange to have the same middle name as my father but I don't mind at all. I, myself, am no ordinary girl. I have many friends whom I call family. For instance, my "brother" James Moody is actually just a close friend. Charles Lightoller is like my second father and I have known him since I was five years old. He is quite protective of me and sometimes overbearing. I guess I should let go of this subject before I make him out to be something that he is not._

Today will be quite an exciting day. With this new Olympic Class liner Titanic as the talk of the town, I will surely hear about it as I promenade through the park. What is all the fuss about? Well, this is the largest ship ever made. It is practically unsinkable. Some claim that it actually is unsinkable because of its build. Mr. Andrews designed it so that she may stay afloat with four of her sixteen compartments flooded. You probably don't know who this man is so let me explain. Mr. Andrews is the master shipbuilder for Titanic. He works for Harland and Wolff. Everyone around him says he is a kind man and a hard worker. He has a wife and a two-year-old daughter named Elizabeth whom he calls ELBA. She is such a darling. That little angel has the prettiest smile. Now back to the Titanic. Not only is she large, but also she is very luxurious. Some say that she is a floating palace. She has a tennis court, children's playground, Turkish baths, private promenade decks, and even a swimming pool! Who ever thought of that? Swimming on a ship? Preposterous! Father says that she is so grand in scale, that he got lost six times last week! It took Mr. Lightoller fourteen days to confidently find his way around this enormous omnibus.

_I forgot to tell you. Father is the First Officer and Charles is the Second Officer. Both had previously held a higher position but Captain Smith brought in Mr. Wilde as Titanic's Chief__ so they were bumped down a bit. It was comical to watch Charles rant about being in a lower position. I say, he has too much pride sometimes. He should know, this wasn't as severe as David Blair, who was taken off the ship entirely. My uncle Herbert Pitman holds the position of Third Officer whilst Josephs Boxhall hosts the Fourth. Harold Godfrey Lowe, a handsome young man, is the Fifth Officer of Titanic. A special man indeed, you will be hearing more about him in the future. Anyway the last ranking officer is a young lad by the name of James Moody. He is quite handsome himself and also very funny. I wish I knew more about him. Anyway, I had better stop rambling before my pages are filled with random words and sentences. Until next time._

**April 7, 1912  
Southampton, England  
8:39 a.m. Southampton Catholic Church  
**Hoards of men and women dressed in their Sunday's best slowly make their way into the large oak chapel. Sounds of animate chatter can be heard faintly in the distance. A small boy, about eight years old, dashes through crowds of people as they scoff in utter disgust. He is chasing a yellow butterfly that seems to be quite frightened of the boy. Suddenly, an incredibly noisy horn honks, startling some of the women socializing in the garden up front. A red Renault with silver lining pulls up into a parking space. The driver, dressed in a clean-cut gray suit, hops out of his seat and onto the cemented ground. He opens the door and grips the hand of a delicate female. With his help, she slowly steps down and out of the vehicle. It is Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, alive and vibrant. Standing in the same spot, she takes in her surroundings. All around her, she hears nothing but the pointless conversations of the conceited First Class people. It appalls her the way they can be so uptight about food that is too hot or too cold when there are people on the streets that can't even get a decent meal. Sighing, the youthful female slowly sets off towards the chapel. As she is walking, a stunning young woman approaches her. She greets her with a smile.

"Good morning, Ellie," she says in a cheerful voice.

Elizabeth stops in her tracks. She observes what lies in front of her. The gorgeous lady is rather tall with a certain beauty that outshines most others. Her long beige gown wraps tightly around her thin waist, held tightly in place by a white corset.

"Good morning, Madeline." Elizabeth answers back.

"Did you see what happened at the dinner party last night?"

"No. I was with Harry, remember?"

"That is right. Well, the whole night had been so boring that I wanted to leave early but John had insisted we stay. I sat down with him at the main table. I sat next to Mr. Guggenhiem while John sat beside the Countess of Rothes. I say, that woman is the most arrogant person on this entire planet."

"That she is. It is unimaginable how self-important she can be. I'm beginning to think her nose is permanently stuck in the air."

The two ladies giggle slightly, not wanting to attract attention to themselves. Madeline Astor continues with her story.

"Anyway, we are enjoying a plate of caviar when this waiter comes flying out of nowhere. He tripped over someone's foot and fell. The plate with caviar crashes down on The Countess's lap. The expression on her face was classic; anger, disgust, and embarrassment all wrapped in one. That moment alone was enough for me to be happy that we had stayed." Madeline giggles; the humorous imagery of the previous night still fresh on her mind. 

"As amusing as that sounds, I believe Harry and I had an even more pleasurable night." Elizabeth states, her bliss noticeable. 

"What did you do?"

"First, he took me to a candle light dinner at the Belmont Cafe. It was such a romantic setting. We sat at a secluded table, away from everyone else. It was as though we were in the middle of a garden filled with blossoming red roses and a water fountain." Feelings of pleasure and romance emanate from her body as she recalls what had happened.

"My word! It sounds like a lovely place to dine. " Madeline gushes.

"It is. You would love it there. It's so peaceful and quiet. Anyway, we ate a pleasant meal and danced a bit on the floor. After that, Harry took me to a park by carriage. We rode around for a short while and stopped at a wooden bench. He made me close my eyes so I did as told. When I opened them, he was down on one knee and-"

"He didn't!" Mrs. Aster interjected, excited. Her best friend has gotten engaged!

"No. He was tying his shoe."

Well, almost. Madeline looks at her, confused. "But why did he take you to such an extravagant restaurant if he wasn't going to propose?"

"Maddy," Elizabeth says with a grin, "Harry just wanted to spend some time with me. He can be quite humorous when he wants to be."

"Well, he-"

Madeline was interrupted by a piercing voice. It sounded snooty and phony.

"Good morning ladies."

The voice came from none other than The Countess of Rothes. She stares at the two younger women as though they are merely peasants in her own world of High Society, with her nose high into the air. 

"Countess."

"Countess." Elizabeth manages to get out. Her displeasure for being in the company of the pretentious Countess of Rothes seems to be hidden under her superficial smile.

"Shan't we start heading inside the chapel? The service will be starting soon."

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Madeline inquires.

The three women walk along the sidewalk, which leads to the inside of the church chapel. The moment they step foot in the door, they are greeted by many members of the First Class.

**1:15 p.m. Southampton's Richmond Cafe**  
Glasses clink together nosily as a waitress steadily carries them on a tray. She slowly sets it down and places both of them in front of the two occupants of the table. She gives them a smile and leaves, going to serve another customer. An older man, about forty years old, looks into the eyes of what appears to be his daughter. Her silky black hair is pinned up into a style popular at this time and hidden under a large feathered hat. Her long satin lunchtime dress imitates the color of the sun. It is a golden shade to match her gold feathers. Looking across at the man, he looks as though he had just come from a ship. From the top of his head to the bottom of his boots, he is dressed like an Officer. As a matter of fact, he looks as though he holds a high position.

"Father, isn't it exciting?! In just three days you're going to be out at sea with the White Star Line's most prominent vessel. "

"She is quite a ship. I think you will enjoy her luxury as a First Class passenger. Think of it as a Castle for my little Princess."

"Oh stop it, Father. I'm not a little girl anymore and you know that. I'm almost eighteen."

"It's rather difficult to see how much you have grown. I will have a hard time letting you go the day you get married."

Elizabeth Murdoch shifts uncomfortably in her seat. For a moment, there is an awkward silence between the two.

"Honey, is there a problem? Do you not want to get married?"

"No- I mean, yes. I do, Father, but it's not that. It's just-"

"Don't even say that. Now, you are a beautiful young woman and there is no reason to think that you will not be able to find a suitable husband."

Elizabeth looks up at her father. How can she sit there and lie to him? She hated to do it but this was something she had to do until she can muster up enough courage to tell him the truth.

"What do you think about me dating a seaman? Perhaps an Officer?"

Mr. Murdoch stiffens in his chair. "I will not hear of it. You may date anyone in this world, _anyone_, but not an Officer."

"But this is unfair! Why not?!" Elizabeth blurts out.

"You won't understand."

"I'm not a baby, Father."

"I do not wish to argue with you about this. Leave it alone. You will date no Officer, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Elizabeth sighs, defeated. Now what was she going to do? Not only was she going against her father's wishes in dating an Officer, she was getting married to one. She couldn't possibly tell him after this, could she? No, she would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not know or own any of the historical characters of Titanic. The only character I own is the character of Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, a fictional character. Murdoch never had any children, I believe. Some of these events are based on the 1997 film Titanic and I give full credit to James Cameron and everyone involved with that. Other events are fictional and even based on historical happenings. This story, itself, is fan fiction. It is fake. I created this through my own dedication to Titanic (movie and historical one) and I do not appreciate anyone stealing my work. If you want to use this, I ask that you please inform me of this and at least give credit. Please enjoy this story and review it. The only to make it better is that YOU share YOUR opinion with ME. Thank you.**

**8:10 p.m. De Paris Restaurant**  
Harold Godfrey Lowe stands patiently on the sidewalk. He glances down at the sidewalk, thinking to himself. As people pass by, he searches for the person he had been waiting for. Harold is facing the street, watching the automobiles slowly drive by noisily. As another one goes by, sometime lightly places their hand on his shoulder. He turns around with a keen smirk. He knows exactly who it is.

"You're late."

Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch stands in front of him, clad in an elegant black evening dress. The top portion skillfully hugs the waist of her corset while the rest flows to the floor in a refined fashion.

"I know. Father and I spent much time together. He showed me a portrait of my mother. She is quite stunning." There is a long pause between the two of them. "I must apologize, Harry. It was inappropriate for me to mention my mother on such an occasion. "

Harold gazes deeply into her eyes, taking in everything. The softness of her face, her silk-like hair, her emerald green eyes, her intoxicating scent.

"Do not apologize. Just join me for dinner. " Lowe says with a grin.

"I'd love to."

Lowe holds his hands out, offering it to the ambitious female. He takes her hand with his left, allowing her to have the inside of the sidewalk. They begin walking, enjoying the company of one another. As they approach the door of the restaurant, Lowe glances down upon his lady companion.

_What I did to have such a woman, I will never know._ He thought to himself.

**Southampton, England  
8:10 p.m. Fairview Hotel**  
John Jacob Astor strides into his hotel suite, beaming with pride and joy. Under his arm is a high priced mink coat. He peeks down at it, nearly humming under his breath.

"Darling, join me for a moment. I have something to show you." Mr. Astor calls out to his wife. She would be in for a surprise.

Madeline wanders out of the master bedroom and into the main room of their suite.

"What is it dear?" she asks.

"This." J.J. Astor reaches under his arm. He pulls out a mink coat with opulent designs. Madeline smiles, happy to receive such an extravagant gift.

"It's lovely." She comments.

"I purchased it while we were in Paris. I knew it would please you."

"Thank you."

Madeline stares at the coat, examining its features. John is pleased with her reaction and turns to leave. Madeline looks up and feels the urge to stop him. She hesitates and says nothing. The pregnant women simply smiles at her husband. He returns the gesture and walks closer towards the door. Madeline finally speaks up.

"John?" she softly calls to him.

"Yes, darling?" John responds with slight interest.

"I- I want to-" The young bride stutters, unable to get her complete sentence out. She pauses.

"What is it, Madeline?" he asks with concern.

His pregnant wife smiles. "Nothing, dear. It really is lovely." She says. There is a silent moment between them. John smiles back and slowly exits the room. Left to herself, Madeline stares down at her growing stomach. She gently strokes it. Nearly in tears, she roughly sings a lullaby to her unborn child.

"_Lullaby, lullaby and goodnight…With roses bedight….Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby…..Lay thee down now and rest…..May thy slumber be blest; Lullaby, lullaby…..May thy slumber be blest._"

**Diary Entry- ****April 7, 1912****  
Excerpt from Elizabeth's Diary**  
_Dinner with Harold started off a bit rough. I tell you; sometimes I wonder what being in First Class is all about. The moment we entered the restaurant, the ignorance of my "society" had shown itself. They gape and whisper as we proceed to the front desk to confirm our reservations. If that wasn't terrible enough, the man upfront had "no room for us", as he so delicately put it. _

**Southampton, England  
8:17 p.m. De Paris Restaurant**

"I'm sorry but we cannot serve you. We have no more room for you."

"What do you mean there is no more room? There are empty seats!"

Elizabeth's sudden outburst drew much attention from those that were previously unaware of their presence. Harold gently rubs her hand, urging her to hold her temper.

"Sir, I have reservations for 8:15 p.m. " Lowe explains, remaining poised.

"Well, the time is now eighteen minutes after eight. You are late, your reservations are cancelled, and we have no more room for you. "

Enraged thoughts swirl through Harold's mind like a devastating tornado. He struggles to hold his anger in, and keep it hidden.

"Thank you." He says, calmly.

Elizabeth glares at the man at the desk. Her beau had to lightly tug her along, to get her to break the cold stare. As they exit the restaurant, the enraged young girl begins to speak her mind. "What was that all about? No more room? The restaurant was nearly deserted. "

"It's their goddamned wealth that has cluttered their minds." Lowe mutters.

"Because you are not of the first class, they feel they may be able to justify their ignorance with meaningless excuses."

Harold Lowe sighs, as though releasing his aggression. "Think nothing of it. The evening is still young. Let's enjoy it."

"Oh, Harry, why must you be so cool tempered?" Elizabeth humorously utters. "A true gentleman, indeed." The loving couple strolls down the sidewalk for a few moments of blissful silence. Elizabeth abruptly stops them. Harold Lowe looks down at her with a questioning look.

"Harry?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"There is something I want to give you." The passing cars in the background serve no interruptions here.

"What?"

Elizabeth reaches into her purse and pulls out a simple yet classic diamond ring. "This."

Lowe views it with wonder. "Is it-"

"My mother's ring? Yes. My father gave it to me after she died. Now I want you to have it." Lowe gives her an odd look. Elizabeth chuckles. "Not to wear it, of course. Just to keep so that you will always have my heart with you. "

Harold smiles. "Thank you."

**Southampton, England**

**8:30 p.m. Murdoch Home  
**William McMaster Murdoch and Charles Herbert Lightoller sit comfortably at the dinner table. They have been discussing various topics amongst themselves, while enjoying a scrumptious dinner.

"My son is at that current stage in life where mischief and chicanery are quite an interest." Says Lightoller with a smirk.

"Oh I remember that stage with Elle. As a matter of fact, she seems to have not outgrown it yet. " Murdoch adds in, laughing slightly. He then beckons for his maid. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn Clark was a plain looking young woman with dirty blonde hair. She serves as Murdoch's live in maid since her father has passed away, leaving her with no one else in the world.

"Yes, Master Murdoch? "

"Mr. Lightoller and I desire a cup of tea."

"Right away, sir." She nods. Evelyn then exits the room and goes into the kitchen. William Murdoch returns his attention to his guest for the evening.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Mr. Lightoller inquires.

"She has accompanied a friend to dinner."

"Madeline?"

"I believe so."

Lightoller nods his head, a sign of understanding.

"We are to report to the docking area at seven in the morning. We will stay there until she sets sail for Cherbourg." he states.

"Aye. She is quite a ship. "

"She is bloody difficult to get accustomed too. Fourteen days." Lightoller shakes his head.

"Grande in size is she but we have taken to her, have we not?"

"Yes, my friend, we have."

At that moment, Evelyn returns with a tray. On them are two cups of tea. She places one in front of Mr. Murdoch and the other in front of Mr. Lightoller. She then rests the tray on the dinner table and picks up a small cup full of sugar.

"How much sugar would you like, Mr. Murdoch?" Evelyn asks, waiting for his answer.

"I'm sure Mr. Lightoller and myself can take care of that on our own. That is all for now."

Evelyn nods her head obediently and exits the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not know or own any of the historical characters of Titanic. The only character I own is the character of Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, a fictional character. Murdoch never had any children, I believe. Some of these events are based on the 1997 film Titanic and I give full credit to James Cameron and everyone involved with that. Other events are fictional and even based on historical happenings. This story, itself, is fan fiction. It is fake. I created this through my own dedication to Titanic (movie and historical one) and I do not appreciate anyone stealing my work. If you want to use this, I ask that you please inform me of this and at least give credit. Please enjoy this story and review it. The only to make it better is that YOU share YOUR opinion with ME. Thank you.**

**Diary Entry-April 9, 1912  
**_**Excerpt from Elizabeth's Diary**_

_We are just one day away until the launch of the largest ship in all history. Titanic shall make her triumphant debut upon the sea. I have not been able to walk through the parks without someone mentioning her sheer size or her extreme luxury. My father says that the world is under Titanic's spell. I guess they should be. No other ship is as big or as luxurious as her. The feeling amongst the crew is that of complete safety. They trust in this giant vessel to take them to America. I suppose I trust it as well. I just have this queer feeling in the pits of my stomach that tells me that I should not go on this ship. Maybe it is just excitement. I have never been to America. It will be quite an adventure to explore all of their great treasures. I have heard so many wonderful things about this land. It is the land of freedom. Many immigrants look to America for its sovereignty. _

_The only thing that bothers me about going to America is the fact that I will be away from my father and worst of all, Harry. How am I going to go on without seeing him for four months? A letter can only bring you so much. There is nothing like the feel of his strong arms wrapped around my body, protecting me from the world. Those four months will be especially difficult because I have yet to tell my father about us. How can I? I know exactly how he will react. He will demote Harry to some loathsome position, forbid me to ever see him again, and force me to wear a chastity belt for the remainder of my life. Maybe I am over exaggerating but his wrath would be just as severe. Scots are known to have tempers like our cousins, the Irish. It is a well-known fact that you do not want to anger a Scotsman, especially after you've disobeyed him and lied to his face. _

_I wish I could tell him but I can't. I just can't. Bloody hell, I've already stained these pages with useless tears. I might as well forget about it for now._

April 9, 1912  
Southampton, England  
12:01 p.m. Countess Rented Home

Elizabeth Murdoch and Madeline Astor stand outside of a grand mansion, their valets close behind. A short, balding man answers the door. Opening it, he silently invites the two society women inside. Their valets enter behind them, keeping a close watch. Madeline and Elizabeth are led into the main parlor where The Countess sits with Julia Cavendish of London. The Countess looks up to see Elizabeth. Her blue eyes were tainted with the almost visible imprint of salty tears. Camouflaging her pleasure at Elizabeth's apparent pain; she greets her with a smile.

"Elizabeth, you look rather… weary today. What have you been doing to have such an … ailing look? " She says in an inquiring voice.

Elizabeth clenches her jaw slightly as Madeline chimes in for her.

"She isn't feeling well, today. It must have been something she ate. Julia, how wonderful to see you."

Julia gives her an unappeased look. "It's…lovely…to see you too."

The two women sit down as servants come to serve them their meal. They lay down plates of pressed beef and truffles. Elizabeth stares down at her plate as the Countess looks at her. As the scent rises, it flows into the nostrils of Madeline Astor and erupts feelings of nausea. She motions for Elizabeth's attention.

"Are you alright, Madeline?" she whispers with concern.

"No. I feel sick," she barely gets her sentence out before gagging. She quickly stands up. "Will you excuse me for one moment?" The Countess and Julia nod their heads as Elizabeth looks on. Mrs. Astor looks around for the bathroom but is unable to locate it. "Where is your restroom?"

"Down the hall, on your left." The Countess responds.

"Thank you." Madeline barely gets out before walking quickly to the restroom.

"She looked rather awful." Says the Countess of Rothes.

"Oh I know. I feel sorry for her." Julia agrees.

"I'm sure you looked like that when you were with child, Lucy." Elizabeth asserts with a peripheral smile. The Countess cringes at her deliberate disregard.

The Countess of Rothes was not her name. Given by birth, the Countess' full name is Lucy Noel Martha Leslie Dyer-Edwardes. She was born to Mr. Thomas Dyer-Edwardes and his wife Clementina Georgina Lucy Dyer-Edwardes. She married the Earl of Rothes twelve years ago and they have two sons. One recently turned eleven and the other is barely three. She and Ms. Murdoch have known each other for five years and have been mortal enemies ever since. It began when Countess was twenty-eight and Elizabeth was only twelve. They had formally met at a small luncheon. Elizabeth was a playful child and at that small gathering, accidentally knocked a glass of champagne onto the Countess' expensive dress.

Although this is not the main reason that they do not like each other, it was a catalyst in their ongoing feud. Countess watched Elizabeth grow into a beautiful young woman, uncontrolled by society. She longed to have that free spirit but was forced to be content and obedient. Although Elle's apparent wild ways made her an outsider, the Countess loathed the fact that she felt the one thing she could never feel. Pure and blissful happiness. Elizabeth had grown up in a warm environment in which her father raised her himself, rather than hiring a nanny. Her parents went along with society and all that she had known were servants. Love was a word that was almost foreign to her. Lucy Noel was just another product of society. Prim proper, docile, and disconsolate, she would never feel the joy that Elizabeth felt every day of her life. That infuriated her.

"Speaking of which, where is Young Thomas?"

The Countess looked at her with great annoyance and displeasure. Responding politely, she says, "With his caretaker, of course."

"Countess tells me that your Father has been seeing a woman unknown to this society. Does he cloak her name because she is beneath us? Or is she married and wishes to disguise her infidelity?" Mrs. Cavendish's outlandish questions were prying into Elizabeth's patience.

"My father has done no such thing! And further more, I refuse to sit hear and listen to you verbally besmirch my family's name. I-"

"I do apologize. Her questions were out of line." Countess interjects.

"It is alright. I do have to go, anyway. Father is expecting me at the White Star Offices. Good afternoon."

Elizabeth gets up and starts to walk away. Just then, Madeline Astor emerges from the restroom. She gives her a questioning look.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I have to see my father. Besides, any longer in that room with those pompous debauches and I would have lost all of my class." Elizabeth rants.

"I'm sorry to see you go. Will I talk to you soon?"

"Of course."

The two friends hug each other before Elizabeth makes her way to the door. With her valet behind her, the butler shows them outside. Elle's valet then helps her into their vehicle before driving off into the Southampton streets.

April 9, 1912  
Southampton, England  
12:01 p.m. White Star Offices

Workers frantically scramble to keep track of their papers and more and more requests are made for the Titanic to visit their country. Outside, Fifth Officer Lowe and William Murdoch walk along the dock. Next to them is Chief Officer Henry Wilde. Staring out into the ocean, Mr. Wilde inquires about the feelings in the air. "I have a queer feeling about this voyage."

Mr. Murdoch looks glances at him, questioningly. "Why do you say that?"

"There are no seagulls around to follows us on our journey."

William Murdoch chuckles and shakes his head. "Let us hope that they will be here tomorrow." He responds jokingly.

Wilde laughs slightly before adding, "If not, Titanic is doomed. " All three men share a humorous look. "Well, I'm off." He walks away, going to tend to some other duties. Murdoch and Lowe wave him off. Lowe turns to leave as well but Mr. Murdoch halts him.

"I want to talk to you, Mr. Lowe." Harold Lowe's entire body tenses up in fear. "How long have we known each other?" Murdoch inquires.

"About a year, sir." The young officer answers.

"And how long have you known my daughter?"

"E-eight and a half months," Low stutters.

"You two are rather close friends, aren't you?"

"You might say that."

"I have noticed a great change in her. She's hiding something."

Lowe freezes up and the color nearly drains from his face. "W-why do you say that, sir?"

"Well, she has been…distant. She cannot seem to look me in the eye anymore. She is on the verge of coming out. She is to become a woman in America without me and I fear that I am losing her. " The elder man stops for a moment, realizing Lowe's bewildered state. "Are you alright, Mr. Lowe?"

"I'm fine, sir. Maybe she is distancing herself because she is becoming a woman. Maybe she is preparing herself for the detachment from you that which is inevitable. "

"Aye, maybe you're right. She is getting older, isn't she?"

Harold Lowe nods. Her nervously runs a hand through his hair and shifts the weight on his feet. "Sir, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead, Lowe."

"Do you respect me?" The words seem to roll of his tongue rather unsteadily.

"I hold you in high regards, yes."

"Enough to be your son in law?"

First Officer Murdoch realizes where his line of questions was going. He stands in front of the younger lad, looking at him sternly.

"Whatever feelings you may have for my daughter, it would be wise for you to forget them. She will _not_ marry a man of the sea; I refuse to let that happen. Do I make myself clear?"

Harold Lowe swallows what appears to be a lump in his throat.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." With that, he takes his leave. Lowe watches after him, wiping the sweat from his brow. How long can they continue this? He long can he stand to lie to this man? Lowe sighed. Maybe this engagement was a mistake. With so many obstacles in the way, their future is uncertain. Is it all worth it?

April 9, 1912  
Southampton, England  
12:16 p.m. Boat Deck of Titanic

James Paul Moody stands along the railing, staring out into the sea. He takes in the colorful surroundings of Southampton's port. Blue seas rock gently against the shoreline as the bright sun beams down. Footsteps are heard as Elizabeth Murdoch approaches. Moody hears her coming and turns around.

"Good afternoon. Elizabeth is it?" he asks with a level of uncertainty.

"Yes. " she responds with a small smile.

"You're Murdoch's daughter. The man does nothing but talk about you."

Elizabeth blushes slightly. "Oh no, what has he said about me?"

"All good things." says Moody with a laugh.

Elizabeth lets a quick breath out. "Good." There is a slight pause. "I hear you have the smallest cabin of all the officers and that it is the size of a cupboard. Is that true?"

"Yes but I have grown accustomed to it."

"You would think that it would be larger considering the fact that Titanic is the largest ship in all history."

Moody chuckles. "It'll do. Besides, I am just happy to be on such a ship." There is a nagging feeling in the back of Elizebeth's stomach as they stare out at the sea. "I love the sea. My father says-"

"My god! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry to interrupt, James, but have you seen my father?"

The Sixth Officer gives her an assuring look while softening his voice. "It's all right. I believe Mr. Murdoch is at the bridge, probably talking with Quartermaster Rowe."

"Thank you, James."

"Remember, the name's Moody."

"Right." Elizabeth says while laughing. "Good day, Moody." James Moody nods in approval. The young woman begins walking towards the bridge. As she enters, a near middle-aged man turns around to acknowledge her presence.

"Elizabeth." He greets her warmly.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Aye. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"America. Now, I know that Evelyn will accompany you but-"

"I'm not a child anymore, Father. I can take care of myself." Elizabeth starts to get defensive.

"No. Evelyn is your servant. I have hired someone to be your valet. Her name is Victoria Rhodes. She will be meeting you for dinner tonight at six o'clock"

"But I can't go! I have to meet with Ha-"

"Who?"

"Never mind, Father."

"Cheer up. I assure you, she is a kind woman. You will love her." William Murdoch pulls his only child close to him. He kisses the top her head as she sighs.

_Maybe I will like her._ She thought to herself.

April 9, 1912  
Southampton, England  
5:57 p.m. Murdoch Residence

A giant clock of wood ticks in the hallway. Elizabeth Murdoch sit in her chain in the dining room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her new valet. Surges of excitement and nervousness race through her blood stream as her fingers unconsciously vibrate. Her servant Evelyn places two plates across from each other, preparing the table. Elizabeth looks at her.

"Evelyn!"

"Yes, Ms. Murdoch?" she asks, calmly.

"Is she here yet?"

"I'm afraid not, madam."

"All right. Thank you." Just as she finishes her sentence, the doorbell rings. Elizabeth looks up, practicing jumping out of her seat. " Evelyn! Is that her?"

"One moment, madam." Evelyn exits the dining room, making her way through the foyer. She stops at the grand oak door, opening it. Standing on the other side is a tall, beautiful woman. Her crystalline blue eyes reveal the number of years she has lived. Her hair is like a melting pot with colors of gray, white, and dark brown mixed together. "Good evening, Mrs. Rhodes. Ms. Murdoch is waiting for you in the dining room. Follow me." Evelyn leads her to the dining room where is Elizabeth is standing.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Rhodes. I have heard many good things about you."

With great disdain, the elder woman stares down at her. "Charmed, I'm sure." They both sit down.

"So, you're from America?" Elizabeth asks with interest.

"Yes."

"What part?"

"Where I came from is none of your concern. I'm only here to teach you how to become a lady." There is an awkward silence between the two.

"Are you married?"

Mrs. Rhodes looks up in annoyance. The wrinkles around her eyes seem to flare out as she talks. "Ms. Murdoch, I do believe you are out of order. I don't know what savage barbarians raised you but in America, we avoid personal questions upon the first meeting."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No excuses. Now, the first step to becoming a woman is to accept responsibility for your actions. I'll be surprised if you can even chew with your mouth closed." Elizabeth frowns. Feeling as though she was being treated like a child, she loses her posture. "Straighten your face and don't slouch. It looks horrendous." Mrs. Rhodes whispers to herself. "This is going to be more work than I thought."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not know or own any of the historical characters of Titanic. The only character I own is the character of Elizabeth McMaster Murdoch, a fictional character. Murdoch never had any children, I believe. Some of these events are based on the 1997 film Titanic and I give full credit to James Cameron and everyone involved with that. Other events are fictional and even based on historical happenings. This story, itself, is fan fiction. It is fake. I created this through my own dedication to Titanic (movie and historical one) and I do not appreciate anyone stealing my work. If you want to use this, I ask that you please inform me of this and at least give credit. Please enjoy this story and review it. The only to make it better is that YOU share YOUR opinion with ME. Thank you.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Diary Entry-****April 7, 1912****  
**_**Excerpt from Elizabeth's Diary**_

Well, today was an interesting day. I have just met the most horrifying creature in the history of the world. Victoria Rhodes. Since the moment she walked into my home, she has been nothing but rude and arrogant. I feel as though I'm living with the Countess herself. I don't know how I am going to manage one day in America with her, let alone four months. How could my father have hired her? She is the spawn of Lucifer Himself. If I had a say in this, I would have her sent back to wherever she came from, locked away in a dark room where she can never hurt anyone ever again.

My god, I wasn't able to meet Harry today either. With father on the ship, we were supposed to sneak away for a bit. I guess he couldn't come either. How would he be able to sneak off of the Titanic without anyone noticing? Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure he is fine at this moment. I wish I could see him more. For the past nine months it has been nothing but sneaking away for a few hours. I would like for us to be together for longer than three hours in one day. If I told my father now, I might never see him again. That is what scares me.

I'm sure he'll accept us in given time. After I return from America, I plan to tell him about us. I know that he'll be hurt with the lies but I hope he understands that it was all for the best. I'm so awake with emotion right now; I can't possibly go to sleep. With that wretched woman in the room next to me, who could blame me? "I'm sure you'll love her." Says my Father. Yes, I absolutely adore her! She's a wonderful woman with a warm heart! If only Father could see her now. She probably pretended to be sweet and warm to get this job. She could be some outcast that couldn't fine a place to work so she went all the way to England.

Well, I'm not going to stand it. If she wants to teach me, that is fine. I won't be treated like a child. I refuse.

**April 10, 1912  
Southampton, England  
12:00 p.m. Titanic's Boat Deck**

Thousands of people have gathered in the streets to see off the grandest ship in the world. History would be made today. With the yellow sun beaming, the mood seems to be that of excitement and wonder. Titanic was going to set sail for America today. In the streets, many workers hurry to get onto the ship before it leaves ports. Others stand along the side of the dock, waving off their relatives or complete strangers. Elizabeth Murdoch and Madeline Astor stand along the deck, away from the railing.

"Oh, look at all these people!" Madeline exclaims.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Elizabeth looks around, wide-eyed.

Madeline looks at the passengers standing on the rail, waiving. She is intrigued. "How fun it would be to stand on the railing."

"Yes, it does look like fun. " The two share a look. Elizabeth is grinning from ear to ear. Without saying a word, she makes a beeline towards the railing. Madeline calls after, following her best friend.

"Elle!" She reaches her friend at the railing, laughing. "You're crazy!"

"I know!" The fascinating day is reflected through Elizabeth's wide smile. Their joy is interrupted when Mrs. Rhodes quickly comes from behind, nearly yanking Elizabeth off of the rail. She starts to pull Murdoch past the crowd, but Elizabeth stops her. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you the proper manners, child. What do you think you are? Some third class scoundrel that can do whatever you want?"

"I don't understand." Elizabeth is confused.

"There are certain things that First Class women don't do. Climbing up on the railing and waving like a wild man is one of them."

"But I was having fun." Elizabeth's nerves were running thin. She inhales deeply.

"You have much to learn."

"I still don't understand. I don't think what I did was wrong."

"In soon time you will. Come. " Mrs. Rhodes pulls Elizabeth past the crowd. Madeline looks after her, worried.

**April 10, 1912  
Atlantic Ocean  
4:05 p.m. Titanic's Boat Deck**

Third Officer Joe Pitman walks out of the bride to check the latest news in the wireless shack. His hard shoes click against the wooden deck. As the sun still hangs in the sky, he takes a quick glance, nearly running into a young woman. That girl was Elizabeth. He stops himself before he does.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry."

"Hello Joe. Don't apologize, it was nearly my fault."

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked with his deep, almost jolly voice.

"Where is my father?"

"Lights just relieved him. He should be in his cabin."

"Thank you." She nods. Pitman nods as well, leaving to go to the wireless shack. Elizabeth walks to the section of the ship with the officer's quarters. She stops at the third door from the bow. Standing in front of it, she contemplates on whether or not to knock for a few minutes. After thinking it through, she does. Second later, William Murdoch opens the door.

"Elizabeth…" Murdoch sounds surprised to see her.

"Father, I need to speak with you."

Murdoch steps to the side and allows her in. "What is this about?"

"_Mrs. Rhodes. _The woman is insane! She won't let me go anywhere without a chaperon, she looks weird, and she's a mean old bag!" Murdoch is somewhat understanding, but still set in his decision.

"Elizabeth…"

"Father, please."

"She can't be that bad."

"Well, she is." Elizabeth nearly pouts.

"What will you have me do?"

"Fire her." Murdoch gives her a stern look.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But fa-"

Murdoch starts get upset. "No! I am your father and you will listen to me. Mrs. Rhodes _will_ accompany you to America where she will help you become a woman. Be thankful that I am allowing you to be so far away from home at your age, unmarried."

Elizabeth sighs in defeat. "Yes, sir." She turns around to leave, but stops herself. "Wait, father."

"What is it?"

"Why won't you let me date an officer?" Extreme nerves run through her veins as the words escape from her lips.

"I told you that we wouldn't discuss it now." Murdoch states almost too quickly.

"No! We _will_ discuss it now!"

"Elizabeth, do not raise your voice or-"

"Father, I don't mean disrespect but why won't you?"

"Elizabeth, let go of the subject now." He practically begs her.

"No I won-"

"_Elizabeth_!" his voice rings throughout the cabin, startling Elizabeth. She nearly jumps back. "I have lost two uncles, a cousin, and many friends to that sea. I have seen far too many funerals and have had to watch my mother and my aunts shed countless tears. Losing the one you love is a feeling that you _do not_ want. Now, this conversation is over and you will _never_ bring up the subject again. Do I make myself clear?"

Elizabeth cowers and lowers her head. "Yes, sir." She looks down at the floor, defeated.

**Diary Entry-****April 7, 1912****  
**_**Excerpt from Elizabeth's Diary**_

I went to see my father today about Mrs. Rhodes. How terrible that went. I don't know why Father chose her for me. She is a menace to society! The woman enjoys making others feel bad. It wouldn't surprise me if doctors cut her chest open and revealed a black heart. This is insane. I couldn't possibly last four months in America alone with this woman. Oh I just want to scream! Maybe I should see Harry tonight. That should take my mind off of her. I saw him earlier today and he looked quite troubled. I really should see him. Besides, going to America won't change the fact that I am a woman. Right now. I will go see him.

**April 10, 1912  
Atlantic Ocean  
8:35 p.m. Lowe's Quarters**

Lowe lies in his bed, a fury of thoughts running through his mind. How could he continue to do this? It was as though he was disgracing not only Elizabeth, but her father William Murdoch as well. He couldn't possibly go on lying the way he has been.

"I've got to get some sleep or I'll lose my damned sanity." He says to himself.

Elizabeth knocks on the door. Harold Lowe looks up. Before he can get up, Elizabeth walks in. "I'm sorry to barge in, I-"

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I came to see you." Now she had come to him. This would only make things worse.

"Goddamn you woman!" Lowe jumps up. Elizabeth cowers against the door. Lowe glances at her. He then stares at the floor. Elizabeth walks over to Harold, who sat back down on the bed. She places a hand on his shoulder. He leans his head against her stomach as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"What is the matter, Harry?" she inquires with concern.

"Elle, I-I…god. Listen to me. You're just a girl. You don't want this. You don't need to be tied down to a lad like me." Lowe stands up, cupping her face. "You have the courage to do what most women in your society cannot."

"What?"

"To be free; to be truly happy."

Elizabeth sighs. "How can I be happy if I am not with you?" She removes his hands from her face, placing her own under his cheeks. "I love you and nothing is going to change that." Lowe backs away from her slowly and turns around. Elizabeth inhales sharply. He runs a hand through his hair, thinking. Turning back around, he gazes into her eyes. His voice is serious.

"Is this really what you want?"

Elizabeth looks him in the eyes. "Yes."

Lowe smiles. He leans in slowly, planting a soft kiss upon her lips. Elizabeth inhales deeply as they break apart and are lost in each other's eyes. They foreheads lean against each other. "I love you, too."

Elizabeth smiles back, lost in the moment. He strokes her cheek for a few moments while they are silent. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to make love to me." Lowe breaks their hold, shocked. He looks at her confused.

"What?"

"Make love to me." Lowe gulps, a knot stuck in his throat. He glances down at Elizabeth who is completely serious.

"Well…" his voice cracked. He takes a deep breath while Elizabeth waits for his response. She is almost disappointed when he says nothing but stares at her. Then, as though he had silently made up his mind, he wraps her into his embrace and Elizabeth inhales sharply. Lowe leans in and places his lips gently against her own. He frees one of his hands, subconsciously placing it on her hip. Slowly, he leads her to his bed where she willingly lies down. The rest is history.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is one of my favorite chapters. You'll understand why I love this chapter. Anyway, thanks to everyone for sharing their thoughts with me. Makes me feel all warm inside. Lol. Sorry about the gap in updates. I've got my inspiration back so things will be better!

**April 11, 1912**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**1:03 p.m. Veranda Café**

Stray rays of sunlight peek through the florescent windows of the Veranda Café. Titanic has been out at sea for approximately twenty-five hours and three minutes. Things have been quite pleasant for the upper class passengers who are enwrapped in a blanket of pure opulence. Three of society's finest dine at a small table, engaged in conversation. Actually, they were gossiping over the latest news in the social order.

" I can't believe he left his wife for her," comments Julia Cavendish.

Gladys Cherry exclaims with mild horror and blatant disgust. "I know. He is twice her age!"

The Countess holds her composure but is unable to withhold her repugnance. "And with child. She should be ashamed of herself, marrying a man old enough to be her father and then some."

Julia agreed. "No wonder she has no friends."

"No, she has one. _Elizabeth_." The Countess' heart nearly freezes when she utters that name. It is like a poison, a word never to be spoken aloud.

Gladys Cherry's round cheeks rise with a slight laugh. "My word! She is something, isn't she?"

"She is just an adolescent. A naive, spoiled little girl that doesn't realize what an outcast she has made herself to be." The Countess adds before taking a sip of her green tea.

"She shouldn't even be considered first class. Look at her father. A seaman of all things!" Mrs. Cavendish sneers.

Gladys Cherry leans in slightly to add, "I hear they can hardly pay their bills."

"Really?" Julia asks with trivial amusement.

Just then, a pair of colorful young women close in age, make their way through the door. They are engaged in a well-humored conversation, according to their light laughs and bright smiles. As they look around while still talking, the two youthful adults stop dead in their tracks. Elizabeth Murdoch and Madeline Astor stare straight ahead at their mortal enemies.

"Oh hell, they're here. Should we join them," asks Madeline in a disappointed voice.

"Only to see the Countess grit her teeth," responds Elizabeth with a humorous smile.

This slightly worries Madeline. Putting those two in the same room at the same time is like waiting for a bomb to go off. Two very strong minds colliding is not exactly what she had in mind today. "All right, but only if you promise not to start a scene."

For Elizabeth, this is an opportunity for an interesting lunch session. With a mischievous grin she says, "I promise…hopefully!" She grabs Madeline's hand, encouraging her friend to walk faster.

"Ellie!" Madeline exclaims, half giggling. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ She thinks to herself. They finally reach the table where Julia, The Countess, and Gladys Cherry are already dining. The three women look up with no excitement.

Elizabeth is the first to speak. "Countess. Gladys. Julia."

"Good evening," Mrs. Astor adds.

"Elizabeth. Madeline." The Countess responds quietly. Elizabeth and Madeline sit down. Julia and Gladys simply nod their heads.

"What brings you here this afternoon," asks Julia Cavendish.

"Well, it is lunchtime and I am a little famished. Where else would I be," replies Elizabeth, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Madeline gives her a stern look. "Oh, silly me. Was I interrupting something?"

The Countess fires back quickly. "No. We were just discussing the ramifications of betraying the ritual practices of First Class society. What do you think should be done with girls who misbehave, Elizabeth?"

"Well, it depends on what you call misbehaving. I mean, really, some of these rules and expectations are far too restrictive. Honestly, if a girl wants to be her own person, independent from any man, who's to say that she can't?" Elizabeth replies.

"Proper society."

Elizabeth gives the Countess a look. "But what is proper society? A bunch of old, uptight men whose wildly inflated egos have them delusional in thinking that they can overpower women when in fact they don't even hold a candle to us because they wouldn't even stand a chance giving birth to another human being like we are forced and destined to do?" The Countess was starting to get under her skin.

"Nonsense! A woman's place in society is to bear children and take care of the family. It has always and will continue to be that way." Gladys Cherry chimes in.

You could see the red in Elizabeth's cheeks growing. Every second that passed, she was becoming more defiant. "But why? Why can't we change society and its old ways? Why are women secondary to men?"

"Because we are." Julia Cavendish austerely adds in.

"You seem to be delusional yourself, Elizabeth. You preach your independence from men yet you can't tell your father that you are courting one of his own?" The Countess quickly inserts. The entire table falls silent.

A stunned Elizabeth quickly changes her demeanor. "How did you know that? I never-"

Madeline Astor places a caring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Elle, calm down."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to make a scene, now would we?" The Countess says with an air of arrogance.

"To hell with that! I don't care anymore," Elizabeth stands up and practically yells. Surrounding people stop what they're doing and give her a disgusted look. Miss Murdoch does not seem to notice. "I'm done with this…. society and its unjust ways."

The Countess quickly counters. "Unjust ways? Yes, lying to your father and having inappropriate relations with a man that works under him. You really are quite the proper girl aren't you, _Ellie_? Why don't you just sit down and learn how to obey others? You are a wild child and soon you'll end up even more of an outcast then you already are, you _and_ your pregnant friend. I'd rather follow society's rules than be with child and unhappily wed to a man that doesn't even care for me any more."

Madeline looks up, hurt. "Will you excuse me?" She quietly leaves the table before walking fast and sobbing out onto the boat deck. She quickly makes her was inside again, through the grand staircase entry.

At this point, Elizabeth is absolutely furious. "You cold, heartless _wench_. If you think for one second that your words mean anything to me, think again. You are _nothing_ to me." Elizabeth turns and finds the entire dining room staring at her. "What are you staring at? Go back to gorging on your expensive meals while others below decks nearly starve to death." She quickly exits to go look for her friend.

As things start to get back in order, the Countess looks at her friends. Julia Cavendish is the first to speak up. "I say, some people just don't have any class at all."

**April 11, 1912**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**1:20 p.m. Grand Staircase**

Madeline finds herself standing at the top of the staircase, wiping away her tears. She stares at the great clock, deep in thought. Behind her, footsteps are heard. Slowing approaching is her great friend and confidant, Elizabeth. Young Murdoch softly speaks to the back of her friend.

"Maddy, don't let the Countess get to you." She says with great care in her voice.

Madeline turns around, her emotions written all over her face. "I know that I shouldn't but John-"

"He loves you." Elizabeth reassures her.

The elder friend is still in doubt. "How do you know that?"

"By the way he looks at you. I know many people won't agree with your marriage but it doesn't matter what others think. Only you and John are married. Only your opinions matter."

Madeline looks down at the ground. "Maybe you're right."

Elizabeth places a hand on her shoulder, forcing Madeline to look up. I _am_ right." She smiles. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Yes. It was about three years ago. I came to England on a trip and you were there.

"Do you remember when we snuck away to go sight seeing?" asks Elizabeth.

Madeline laughs, recalling that great adventure. "Yes! That was so much fun, running around and peeking into windows. Mother had a fit when I returned and-"

"F-father practically exploded!" Elizabeth adds in between laughs.

"Oh that was a great time, but Elle, why are you bringing this up?"

Miss Murdoch sighs. "We have known each other long enough for you to trust me. Now, I know what I am saying. He _loves_ you."

Madeline smiles. "Thank you, Elle."

" No need to thank me. Go to your husband. You two need more time together." Madeline nods. She gives her friend a hug before going to her suite. Elizabeth looks on with as mile. She turns around to see the Countess of Rothes walking up to her. She loses the smile and puts her guard back up.

"Is she going to be all right?" asks the Countess.

"Do you really care?" Elizabeth shoots back.

The Countess pauses for a moment. "As a matter of fact, no."

"Then why are you here?" Elizabeth inquires. This woman was such a mystery to her sometimes.

"I came to see how you were. That was quite a scene in the café'" says the older woman.

"Well, I'm fine." There is an awkward silence between the two. Elizabeth stares down at the ground before looking up. "Are you going to tell my father?"

"Of your relationship with that rough looking man?"

"His name is Harry." Elizabeth sternly inserts.

"That name means nothing to me. To answer your question, no. It would bring me much pleasure to tell him, but unlike you, I have matured into a grown woman. I don't resort to childish things like that."

Elizabeth holds back her anger to say something she really did not want to say. "Thank you."

"Don't." The Countess says and abruptly walks away. Elizabeth is left standing there, confused.


End file.
